Una tarde de entrenamiento
by vicky5
Summary: En una tarde de entrenamiento pueden pasar muchas cosas, HHr.


**Una tarde de entrenamiento** por Ariadna

_Harry estaba convencido de que, de no haber sido por las reuniones del ED, se habría sentido terriblemente desgraciado. A veces tenía la sensación de que sólo vivía para las horas que pasaba en la Sala de los Menesteres; allí trabajaba duro, pero al mismo tiempo se divertía muchísimo y se enorgullecía al contemplar a los otros miembros del ED y comprobar cuanto habían progresado._

_Página 624, capítulo 27, El centauro y el chivatazo.- La Orden del Fénix. -_

Los gritos de sus compañeros recitando encantamientos y conjuros que salían disparados de sus varitas retumbaban en los oídos de la chica. La clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras era una de sus favoritas y los ensayos del ED aunque agotadores, eran muy gratificantes. Una vez legalizado el grupo de defensa en Hogwarts tenían muchas más libertades; tales como dar clases al aire libre o disponer de muchos más recursos para mejorar las clases. Harry había ganado confianza y autoridad como docente. Hermione estaba muy orgullosa de poder declarar que Harry se había convertido en un profesor excepcional. Aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de su posición como alumna.

Hemione suspiró y volvió a intentarlo una vez más inútilmente.

Llevaban dos semanas ensayando los disparos a distancia. Y no conseguía nada, no importa cuanto ensayara. Era como darse contra un muro de ladrillos repetidamente. Para una chica como Hermione que aprendía todo a la primera y no tenía problemas en llevarlo a cabo en la práctica esto era algo realmente frustrante. Los disparos, si bien se acercaban al centro del blanco, no conseguían dar en la diana. Las pocas veces que había acertado habían demostrado no ser más que casualidad cuando inmediatamente después volvía a fallar el disparo siguiente. A sus ojos todos sus compañeros habían mejorado a pasos agigantados mientras que ella avanzaba con una imposible velocidad tectónica.

"¡Se acabó la clase por hoy!" Anunció Harry en voz alta, llamando la atención de todos sus alumnos. "Mis felicitaciones a todos. Habéis hecho un gran trabajo. Y ahora, salid de aquí pero ya. Me molestáis."

Los alumnos asintieron riendo débilmente. Se oyó un murmullo general cuando empezaron a comentar la práctica con algún compañero mientras se alejaban arrastrando los pies hasta sus respectivas casas. Había sido una sesión agotadora para todos. Harry fue hacia una banqueta posicionada a un lado del campo de entrenamiento que habían dispuesto, se sentó exhausto sobre ella y se colocó una toalla blanca sobre los hombros secando el sudor de su cuello. De repente observó sorprendido que Hermione continuaba en el mismo lugar intentando acertar exactamente en la diana.

Harry volvió a dejar la toalla sobre la banqueta y se acercó hasta ella con curiosidad. "¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó cuando llegó hasta ella, "la clase ha terminado."

Hermione parecía sumergida en una profunda concentración, sus músculos estaban totalmente tensos como si estuviera a punto de saltar desde un acantilado y su ceño estaba fruncido "Ya lo sé." dijo sin apartar la mirada de su objetivo "Vete tú, yo me quedaré un rato más entrenando. Soy horrible a esto."

Harry rió débilmente negando con la cabeza, "No podrías ser horrible aunque lo intentaras, Hermione. De hecho, no podrías ser menos que brillante en nada."

Hermione bajó los hombros en derrota y se giró hacia Harry con una sombra de sonrisa en los labios "Gracias. Pero sólo dices eso porque eres mi amigo, Harry."

"No..." dijo apresuradamente y evitó los ojos de Hermione para observar las dianas que se distinguían a lo lejos. "No es porque seas mi amiga... Terry Boot no es tu amigo y también lo piensa." Añadió con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco "Digas lo que digas soy horrible a esto, Harry. Y... ¿Qué tiene que ver Terry Boot en todo esto?"

"Nada." respondió Harry rápidamente, "es sólo que..." se aclaró incómodamente la garganta y cambió de tema "¿Vas a seguir entrenando?"

Hermione le miró extrañada por unos segundos, pero finalmente volvió a clavar sus ojos en la diana que tenía en frente "Si."

Hermione disparó unos cuantos conjuros. Harry la observaba. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los pies ligeramente separados. Harry esperó a que disparara algunos hechizos más antes de colocarse detrás de ella, rodearla con sus brazos colocando una mano sobre la que sostenía la varita y la otra extendida sobre la llana superficie de su estómago corrigiendo su postura. Hermione sintió un cosquilleo donde estaban las manos de Harry. Podía sentir el calor de Harry envolviéndola.

"Mira, pónlos así. Si sostienes la varita como una cuchara nunca tendrás la potencia ni la firmeza suficientes. Estira el brazo en línea recta con el cuerpo, así, totalmente de lado ¿lo ves? olvídate del conjuro y sostén bien la varita. El conjuro hará lo que tenga que hacer ¿No es mucho mejor así?"

"...si.." dijo tan bajito que dudó si Harry lo había oído. Estaba completamente tensa.

"Relájate. No te pongas tensa." La riñó él.

Hermione notó la sangre subir a sus mejillas pero recordó que, después de todo, Harry era su profesor, apuntó y disparó. Harry la felicitó y la dijo que siguiera probando. Hermione disparó algunos hechizos más y le pareció que incluso en una ocasión hizo diana. Una vez más levantó la varita y trató de apuntar. De pronto, Harry le hizo cosquillas en la barriga. La chica se dobló sobre sí misma chillando y riendo, mientras trataba de desembarazarse de los dedos de Harry.

"¡Para ya!" Hermione reía entrecortadamente mientras trataba de zafarse de él. "¡Para ya, Harry! No puedo disparar si me haces cosquillas."

"Pues tienes que poder." dijo Harry que lejos de divertido parecía más bien preocupado.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" inquirió ella sin comprender.

"No sólo debes ser capaz de dar en el blanco, sino también debes ser capaz de disparar en cualquier circunstancia. Si no puedes disparar mientras ríes, ¿cómo esperas disparar cuando estés asustada? Piensa que sólo existís tú y el blanco; nada más. Tienes que ser capaz de dejar de lado todo lo demás. Si un mortífago aparece, no puedes pensar en el miedo o en lo que ocurrirá si fallas. Debes de ser capaz, algún día puede que yo no esté allí..." Hermione notó que su voz adquiría un tono más oscuro al final de la frase.

"Pero tú eres un mago muy poderoso, Harry. Yo no." puntualizó Hermione.

"Tonterías. El poder nada tiene que ver con esto. Es una cuestión de concentración. Mira, te enseñaré como; levanta la varita."

De nuevo, Harry se colocó detrás de ella, le apartó el pelo de la nuca, se acercó más y, mirando por encima del hombro de Hermione, le fue susurrando al oído mientras ella apuntaba con la varita. Le susurraba que debía sentir, cómo respirar, dónde mirar y qué ver. Hablaba de un modo que las palabras se disolvían en la nada y conjuraban imágenes en la mente de Hermione. Sólo existían tres cosas; la varita, el blanco y las palabras de Harry. Hermione se hallaba en un mundo de silencio.

Cuando todo lo demás dejó de existir, el blanco pareció agrandarse y atraer el conjuro hacia él. Gracias a las palabras de Harry lo sentía, y hacía cosas sin comprenderlas. Hermione se relajó y soltó aire, tras lo cual se mantuvo quieta sin respirar. Ahora lo sentía; sentía el blanco. Supo cuándo era el momento de disparar para acertar.

Con la misma ligereza que un soplo de aire, el hechizo se consumió en sus labios y salió de la varita como por voluntad propia. En la quietud, la chica vio como los destellos del rayo abandonaban la varita y sintió como la varita desprendía un leve impulso de la fuerza descargada, oyó el sonido del haz de luz surcar el aire y también como hacía diana. Luego sus pulmones volvieron a llenarse de aire.

Era magia; la magia de Harry. Sus palabras eran magia. Era como tener una nueva visión.

Hermione se sintió como si despertara de un sueño. De pronto, el mundo volvía a existir, y se sintió aturdida.

Entonces se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el rostro de Harry a meros centímetros del suyo. Sus narices casi se rozaron. Y sus profundos ojos verdes sosteniendo su mirada tenían una espesura indescifrable.

"Harry, ha sido fantástico. Lo he sentido. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?" murmuró apenas en una respiración audible.

"No es cierto. Has sido tú. Yo sólo he mostrado a tu mente el modo de hacerlo. Eso es enseñar. Simplemente te estaba enseñando. Hazlo otra vez." la animó.

La chica fue disparando más conjuros, y Harry hablando cada vez menos. Sin sus palabras que le guiaran, era más difícil recuperar esa sensación, pero de vez en cuando lo lograba. Hermione notaba cuando lo hacía ella sola, sin su ayuda. Era como él le había dicho: una especie de concentración al máximo. Eso era algo que Hermione podía comprender; la concentración.

A medida que Hermione fue aprendiendo a aislarse del resto del mundo, Harry empezó a hacer cosas para distraerla. Al principio únicamente le frotaba el estómago, lo cual la ponía ligeramente nerviosa, hasta que Harry le dijo que se olvidara de lo que estaba haciendo y pensara sólo en lo que debía hacer. Tras unos cuantos minutos de prácticas, Hermione era capaz de disparar mientras él le hacía cosquillas. A veces. No le salía siempre bien, ni mucho menos, pero cuando sucedía era maravilloso. Y creaba adicción.

"Vamos, ahora tú. Trata de disparar mientras te hago cosquillas." le instó la chica ahora de buen humor.

"Mejor... ¿Por qué no comemos algo?" Sugirió Harry que parecía inseguro de lo que decía "Tengo tarta de calabaza que Dobby me dio antes de salir en la mochila. Podemos merendar aquí y seguir practicando más tarde." Y cuando Harry pronunció las palabras tarta de calabaza la boca de Hermione se hizo agua.

"Vale." aceptó la chica. Y Harry sonrió como si le acabara de anunciar la caída de Voldemort.

"Genial,"

Harry se apresuró a coger su mochila y la de Hermione y empezó a caminar. Se alejaron de allí hasta un claro redondo oculto por algunas piedras. Era un sitio bonito y contemplaron la sobrecogedora naturaleza que les rodeaba mientras daban buena cuenta del pastel de calabaza, y los zumos que Hermione llevaba en su mochila. Después de una comida extrañamente silenciosa en la que de vez en cuando se intercalaban algunas sonrisas nerviosas, los dos se tumbaron en el suelo mirando hacia el cielo. La hierba debajo de ellos amortiguando como un confortable colchón.

Se quedaron simplemente contemplando un cielo de gris aterciopelado sobre ellos en el más absoluto de los silencios. Sus respiraciones eran profundas y si se hubieran parado a contar los latidos de sus corazones hubieran comprobado sorprendentemente, que lo hacían a la vez, con la exactitud de dos relojes suizos gemelos.

Sólo existía una palabra para describir aquel momento: paz. Y en esos tiempos oscuros, la paz de mente y de corazón eran especialmente extrañas. A través de la tristeza y de la oscuridad de tantos recuerdos corrompidos que permanecían en sus memorias, esa paz era su refugio.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada ni se movió por unos momentos. Permanecieron escuchando el sonido que emitía el viento al balancear débilmente las ramas de los árboles. Hermione se empezó a preguntar si no se habría dormido Harry cuando la voz del chico rasgó el velo del silencio.

"¿Qué te regaló Boot para tu cumpleaños?" preguntó Harry en un tono casual.

Hermione giró la cabeza hacia Harry con curiosidad, era la segunda vez que mencionaba a Terry Boot. Pero Harry seguía mirando el cielo. Hermione aprovechó para observar con detenimiento a Harry; su amigo era realmente atractivo, su pelo azabache estaba revuelto en todas direcciones rebeldemente, sus facciones se habían ido definiendo con el paso de los años, su rostro era familiar, era el mismo Harry que has visto crecer día tras día. Pero el color de sus ojos era distinto, más oscuro, por alguna extraña razón su respiración se quedó bloqueada al pasar por su garganta.

"Una pulsera." dijo Hermione volviendo la mirada al cielo y recuperando el aliento.

Sintió a Harry girar tan bruscamente la cabeza en su dirección que su cuello emitió un chasquido seco, pero Harry no parecía haberlo notado. Podía sentir sus ojos clavados en ella.

"¿Te gusta, Boot?" dijo acusatoriamente.

"¿Qué? Qué te hace pensar eso?" dijo Hermione girándose a mirarlo sorprendida.

"Ayer, en la sala común estabais muy entretenidos, hablando juntitos," Harry estrechó los ojos "Tiene unos ojos penetrantes ¿no crees?"

"¡¿Qué! ¿Harry, qué te pasa?" dijo la chica confundida "Estás actuando como si... ¡Harry! ¡estás celoso!" Hermione le señaló con el dedo, hablando medio en broma medio en serio. Harry abrió mucho los ojos y volvió rápidamente la vista al cielo.

"No digas tonterías... ¿Yo celoso? ¡Ja! Además, ¿de ese imbécil? Por favor..." dijo con un bufido. Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

"¡Oh! ¡Si que lo estás, Potter!" dijo ella divertida, aunque todavía incrédula. Se empezó a reír.

"¡Ya te he dicho que no es...! " Harry paró cuando vio que Hermione se reía aún más, intentó parecer enfadado pero el desorden de su risa tenía efectos extraños en él, y su indignación se derritió como nieve en un día de verano "¿Se puede saber que te pasa? ¡No te rías!"

"Lo siento," dijo Hermione a quien le faltaba la respiración, y no sin esfuerzo se calmó un poco "De acuerdo- enseñó sus manos en señal de paz y negó con la cabeza vehemente, casi demasiado vehemente- no estás celoso."

"¡Claro que no lo estoy!" dijo volviendo a mirar al cielo.

Hubo un corto silencio.

"Sólo que tienes pelusa de Boot."

"¡Se acabó!" exclamó Harry y rodó sobre sí mismo para quedar incorporado sobre ella. Sus piernas formaron puente a ambos lados de la cintura de la chica impidiéndola retirarse, en un maléfico y astuto plan de ataque de cosquillas "¡Tú lo has querido!"

"¡No!" Hermione emitió un pequeño gemido y empezó a retorcerse de risa intentando librarse de sus manos "¡Harry, no... ja ja... por favor!"

" ¡Admite que Harry Potter es el mejor y más guapo mago de todo el universo!" exigió Harry que pensó que ya que estaba podría sacar alguna ventaja de todo esto.

"¡Esta bien, ja ja... está bien! Harry Potter es... ja ja... es el mejor...ja ja". Trató de completar la frase entre carcajadas

"Y más guapo..." recitó Harry con un soniquete divertido.

"Y más guapo mago...ja ja...de todo el universo." Harry paró de hacerle cosquillas, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para apartarse de encima de ella.

"Eso está mucho mejor." declaró con una presumida sonrisa de triunfo. "Harry Potter es y siempre será el mejor."

"Puede." admitió la chica que todavía respiraba como si le faltara el aire "Pero tiene y siempre tendrá celos." añadió con una sonrisa juguetona. Y levantó las manos instintivamente para prevenir otro ataque de cosquillas. Harry, al que se le escapó una carcajada, sujetó las muñecas de la chica contra el suelo a ambos lados de su cabeza.

"Ríndete, Granger." dijo con voz ahogada, y su sonrisa fue disminuyendo lentamente hasta no dejar ningún trazo. Su cara estaba suspendida a meros centímetros de la de ella, estaba tan cerca que si quisiera hubiera podido contar las diminutas pecas que Hermione tenía sobre el puente de la nariz.

"Nunca." respiró Hermione cuya sonrisa también se había ido consumiendo en sus labios. Harry descendió sobre ella lentamente.

"No me dejas otra opción." murmuró antes de acortar la distancia y besarla.

Hermione cerró los ojos concentrándose en la agradable sensación de los labios de Harry sobre los de ella. Y cuando sintió su lengua deslizándose sobre su labio inferior, como pidiendo permiso, ella abrió sus labios dándole la bienvenida. Sus lenguas bailaron una danza de fuego. Era una sensación inefable que envió escalofríos correteando por la columna vertebral de Hermione y la hizo arquear la espalda. Supuso que Harry también estaba sintiendo lo mismo que ella porque emitió un profundo gemido gutural que ella tragó rápidamente y sintió como la presión en sus muñecas aumentaba desesperadamente.

Cuando se separaron los dos respiraban entrecortadamente y se miraron como si se vieran por primera vez.

Y entonces, inevitablemente. "Estoy completamente enamorado de ti." dijo Harry.

A pesar de todo, la sonrisa de Hermione consiguió que a Harry la respiración se le antojara un lujo. Merlín, era preciosa.

"Lo sé." dijo Hermione. Y no hacía falta nada más. "Volvamos al castillo, se está haciendo de noche."

Harry asintió, recogió su mochila y se levantó esperando a Hermione. Hermione recogió su propia mochila, se sacudió el pantalón de hierba en lo que a Harry le pareció un gesto encantador y se puso a su lado.

"¿Vamos?" preguntó Harry. Hermione le cogió la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él con un pequeño apretón, levantó la mirada sonriéndole y asintió.

"Vamos." repitió la chica.

Y Harry habría movido el universo sólo por esa sonrisa.

_'Quizás tengas que salvar al mundo Harry...'_ se prometió silenciosamente la chica a sí misma mientras caminaban juntos hacia el castillo. .'.._pero yo voy a ser la que te salve a ti.'_ Y a pesar de que no lo dijo en voz alta, no haría jamás una promesa más sincera o auténtica que la que hizo aquella tarde de vuelta del entrenamiento.

FIN.

Originalmente escrito como regalo para la fantástica Haryyher, en el amigo invisible.


End file.
